Untradeable
by klainepuppyloveforever
Summary: Kurt comes home from a long business trip and his daughter misses him.


**Hey everyone! **

**So, I had this idea for a one-shot when I was daydreaming about Klaine (no surprises there hahahaha) and wrote this one-shot during a boring class I was having at the time. Found it and decided to type it out and share it with you guys. Hope you guys like it. J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

Kurt let himself in the house quietly. He had been away on business for six weeks. He loved his job, he loved being a fashion designer, he loved being able to travel around the world participating in fashion shows and spreading his label around the world. But one thing he absolutely didn't enjoy, but came with his career, was leaving his family behind.

He and Blaine had been together for fourteen years, married for six. Back when it was only the two of them, it was already hard being apart, but they dealt with it. And many times his husband was able to join him for a weekend. But now, it was impossible. It was the first time Kurt had to go after they became fathers. Liz, short for Elizabeth, was almost two years old. Kurt had been gone for a month and a half, and sure, there were calls, texts and Skype calls to his husband, but he missed their little girl terribly. And at her age, she must have changed a bit. He was afraid she wouldn't recognize him anymore. When he left she had just begun saying "Dada."

As he quietly entered the house at midnight (his trip had ended a bit earlier than expected, so he hopped on the first flight back home so he could spend time with his family.) he expected everyone to be asleep. Instead, he saw Liz's room lights on, and he heard faint crying and a soothing voice trying to calm down the toddler.

"Lizbett, honey, shhh. Go to sleep for Papa, okay? Papa has to wake up early in the morning to pick Daddy up at the airport. Do you miss Daddy? Papa misses Daddy. Can you please calm down, honey?" Blaine was desperately trying to sooth down Liz's cries. They had decided early after they decided to became parents that Blaine would be Papa while Kurt would be Daddy.

Kurt smiled and walked over, until he stood at the nursery's door. What he saw made his heart speed. Blaine was sitting with his back to the door, while rubbing their daughter's back slowly in a calming manner, the way he always did to sooth her. Lizzie was facing the door, and while she was quiet, she was also wide eyed and alert. She looked up in the door's direction and once she recognized who was at the door she blinked and began whimpering.

"Dada, Papa. Dada." She babbled while squirming in Blaine's hold.

Blaine, not noticing Kurt's presence, tried settling her down. "Shh, sweetie. Daddy will be home tomorrow."

"Dada!" She started wailing and Blaine seemed at loss as to what to do, still oblivious as to whom was behind him.

"I know you miss him, honey. Papa misses him Daddy too."

Kurt smiled at how his daughter seemed to still remember him and at the emotion present on Blaine's voice. He was startled by Elizabeth's cries, while she squirmed in Blaine's lap, attempting to reach out to Kurt.

'Dada, Papa! Dada, Papa!" Her cries just got louder and louder and Blaine finally took the hind and turned around on the chair. He blinked once, twice, then got up and made a run towards Kurt.

"Kurt? Oh my god, Kurt! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow! This little one seems to want her Daddy." He said while passing Lizzie to Kurt, who took her happily in his arms, and pecking both his husband and daughter on the cheek.

Kurt grinned at Blaine over their daughter's head and mouthed. "Surprise?"

He glanced down at the now quiet girl in his arms and started cooing at her. "Hello, sweetheart. Daddy missed you so, so, so much. Did you miss Daddy? Yeah? What about Papa? Did Papa miss Daddy too?" He continued cooing at her, kissing her head and cheek over and over again, making her squirm and giggle in his arms.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and softly pecked his cheek again saying quietly. 'Papa missed Daddy." Blaine dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder and gazed at the girl in his husband's arms, who was already settling down and getting sleepy. "I missed you so much. We both did."

Kurt turned his head, carefully avoiding jostling the now sleeping toddler in his arms and gave a soft but passionate proper kiss on the lips.

"I missed you so much, too. Both of you." They both turned to their perfect daughter sleeping peacefully with one thumb in her mouth and the other hand fisted in Kurt's shirt. "Let me put this little angel back into her bed, okay?"

He carefully maneuvered her into her cot and soothed her quietly when she whimpered at the loss of her Daddy's hold. He kissed her forehead lightly and she once again settled into a peaceful slumber. Blaine came over to help tuck her in and together they kissed each of her cheeks again before straightening up. They both stayed standing by the side of her cot, watching her sleep before Blaine turned towards the door, offering his hand to Kurt, who took it happily. Leaning in, Kurt gave Blaine a peck on the nose making the shorter man chuckle.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always and forever."

Kurt and Blaine turned to walk out of the nursery towards their room, both sporting smiled on their faces and one thought in their minds. "I wouldn't change this for anything in the world."


End file.
